Hiding
by 20BabyBoo13
Summary: She went in to hiding to protect her children. She gave up her life for them. She threw away her lieutenant position in the 13 court guard squad and the people she held dear to her. But is hiding going to keep everything under wraps or will it unfold before her eyes.


A/N I Do Not Own Bleach.

**CHILDREN!**

There she was pushing a small child on the swing at the park. The little girl had long light brown hair that waved into two pig tails that sat at her shoulders. Her face was very delecate with a small nose and big brown eyes. Her bangs came down above her eyes that parted down the middle of her forehead.

She swung her legs out with every push and the tucked her legs as she retreated. She reapted the process count less times. not skipping a beat.

"Mommy" the little girl said her voice gentle and sweet just like honey. "Can we get ice cream when we pick up kyo and kaien?" Her voice filled with hope and innocent to the request of the question.

At times she would think how weird it sounded to be called mommy but at the same time how it brought much pride and joy each time. It has been six years since she had found out she would be a mother of not just one but of three. She faced hollow, arrancars, and espadas but nothing scared her more than hearing what she did that day. How time had flown by. She could only be amazed at how far she has gotten. Which made her very greatful for everything. Looking at the five year old that was off the swing looking at her with pleading eyes. Made her smile grow ten times the size then usual.

"Of course Hana. Are you ready to go then?" Rukia asked. The little girl shook her head vergorusly as Rukia held out her hand.

Walking down the street of karakura town passing all the shops. It was the same as it was many years ago which kind of amaze her how little it had change. They added a few shops here and there.

They came to a stop at a white house that looked like a mansion. Knocking on the door. The door swung opened to reveal a bubbly women with her smile that showed nothing but joy. Just like she remember from the years that they where in school.

"Rukia, Hana! Come in."

"Thank Orihime but we just came to pick up Kyo and Kaien. Its getting dark and we should be heading back to the hotel."

With that the two boys appeared in front of her. "Mommy" they yelled at the same time running to hug her.

Kyo was the oldest and tallest of all three. He had big ayamthest eyes that reflected her own. He had orange straight hair that made him stand out. He always wore a goofy smile on his face making the room light up that much more.

{A/N when thinking of Kyo's hair think flat and short }

Kaien was the middle child. He had spickey raven haired that stuck in every place possible. At time it was nerve wrecking trying to make it stay down. He had the most gorgouse eyes blue and depending on how the light reflected off them they would seem purple.

"Rukia would you like for Uryu to drive you to the hotel?" Orihime asked concer written on her face.

"No we are okay Orihime it not that far, and plus Uryu and you have done so much for us already. Bye" with that rukia turned to walk away.

"Bye Aunt Orihime" All three children said in Unison.

"Bye"

They walked to the ice cream polor then went straight to the hotel. Finally inside the confindes of the room she checked the children to see if they had there bracelets on.

"Ma how come we don't ever stay out late?" Kaien asked. He was the one out of all three that would speak his mind and was rash about every thing.

"I have already told you its to keep us safe."

"Why is there something after us?"

"Baby lets just say everything is not always what it seems." With that she decided to end his 21 question game. "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

She finally got all three to fall asleep. The clock read 11:55. She went out to the balcony and looked on into the night not sure if her choices had been the right one. She looked back to her children and knew that it was no matter how many times she doubted it.

_flashback_

_"Renji..." the young girl said trying to calm herself._

_"Rukia whats wrong Rukia_"_ He was worried about the way she sounded. As if she was in danger._

_"I need your help...please." was all she can say_

_"of course.. tell me."_

_"Come to the libary." With that she shut the phone. Wrapping her arms around her self trying to keep from falling apart._

_What Renji saw made him feel helpless. There infront of him was the girl that held heself high and never showed emotions. To see her broken and shattering like a mirror that had endured alot. He was speechless. _

_When she looked up her eye spoke much more. It yelled at him that she was confused and was frightened out of her mind._

_"You have to help me" her voice cracking her eyes pleading for his could not talk all he could do was nod. She uncover her self from the robe she was in that hid well what she revealed. There she stood there with a bump pudging out of her stomach. All Renji could do was stand there as his eyes widened._

_"No one is to know. I can't go to nii-sama and I cant go to Ichigo and here I can't be here." she said knowing that this was not the place to be when they were preparing for yet again another war._

_"You have to help me fake my own death. Please. I will need your help and I have already gathered what I need from Urahara and he is helping but I also need your help."_

_end fashback_

"Hello any one in there?" Huge hand came into Rukia's sight. She jumped back even though knowing who it was she was still lost in the past. Looking to her side she saw her child hood friend, Renji. Who would do anything that she asked her to do.

"Renji!" She gave him a hug "How are you doing?" She retracted from him to see his face. A smile on both of there face.

"I am doing fine. How about you and the munchians?"

"We are doing good about to move back here in two week." She responded letting a sigh escape her. She was worried about moving back here. About ever having to see him again. "But everything will be okay tell me how is Nii-Sama?"

"Grumpy as usual" he mumbled.

"He just need time to adjust to everything."

"He has had six years Rukia. He is still the same as the day we told him what happened. Maybe it is time for you to come out of hiding?"

"You know I can't Renji its to complicated to explain to you."

"Whats so complicated. He doesn't know about them and he won't. Just do it for your brother."

"I would love to but I have to keep them safe from harm." She looked at the three sleeping monkey and knew she could not. "I want them to be normal safe from what we had, If this is the only way then so be it."

"Fine."

It fell silent after that. She knew he wanted to come out of hiding and go to the way things where but she knew she could not. Everything she worked so hard to for. It was alway the same between them. The same conversation, same argument.

She ponder on whether to ask the next question on her mind.

"How is he?"

"He is doing fine. As of right now he is in Paris with his girlfriend of one year. On the rumor mill they are saying he is going to propose."

"Oh... I see" was all she can say. She was happy for him to be with the girl he loved and live the rest of their lives together. Then again she wished that the girl was her. But she knew that would be selfish on her part. "You know Renji I am feeling kinda of tired. I think it is time for me to go to bed."

Renji being no idiot knew that the conversation was the reason she wanted him to leave.

"Okay bye Rukia."

Rukia gave him a hug. She knew that he loved her more than she will ever be able to reciprocate. In her heart she only loved him a brother that she had grown up with. She could not bring her heart to love him the way he loved her. For that she hated her self to not be able to repay him the favor.

"Bye Renji."

She slipped back into the room closing the balcony door and windows as she walked in.

All he could do was whisper the words he so utterly wanted to tell her. 'I love you'

A/N Okay what do you think? This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. If you have any advice please share with me. Thank you for taking the time out to read my story!:)


End file.
